


Touch me from miles away

by random_firework



Series: Wincest Love Week: 3rd edition (Summer 2016) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Cock Slut Sam, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Incest Kink, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Series, Public Masturbation, Smut, Teen Sam Winchester, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_firework/pseuds/random_firework
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Dean interrupts Sam's masturbation session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch me from miles away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the third day of the Wincest Love Week: Summer edition. I chose to answer the prompt "Phone sex".
> 
> I hope you'll like it!

Dean leaned against the pane of the phone box, waiting for Sam to pick up the other end of the line. His phone had broken during the hunt, smashed by an angry, nasty spirit. He and his dad had made it but it had been a close call. At least, Sam was safe at the motel a few towns away. Dean looked at his watch. At 11 pm his little brother was probably watching a geeky movie. Why the hell was he taking so long to answer? “Come on, Sam.”

“Hello?” _Finally._

“It’s me, just calling to check up on you. Everything’s okay?” 

“Uh, yeah, yeah,” Sam answered, a little out of breath.

“Why are you panting like this? You were working out?” Dean asked, ready to tease his brother. Then he heard it – the bed creaking – and he understood. Oh. _Oooh._ So much for the geeky movie.

“Little Sammy needed some alone time, huh?”

“Shut up, Dean,” Sam retorted, before letting out a sigh that went straight to Dean’s cock.

He pressed the palm of his hand against his crotch and prayed for his dad to be asleep when he would get back inside so that he could take care of his growing erection. “Well, I’ll leave you to it.”

“Dean, wait,” Sam panted. “It’s not the same without you.” Jeez, Sam was only 16 and they had started to screw around just a few months ago but the kid was already a slut for his big brother’s cock. Dean shared this thought out loud and Sam moaned: “Yes, yes I am.”

“Need big bro to help you get off, huh? It’s okay Sam, that's what I’m here for. You’re naked over there?”

“Yeah…I got one of your shirts next to me. Need you, Dee, your-your voice, your smell, you.”

“Fuck, Sam.” Dean tugged at his jeans to make place for his erection. Thinking of Sam, naked and needy, begging for a cock – _his_ cock – inside of him, made him almost shoot his load in his pants. He breathed deeply. “What do you want first, baby boy? Huh? My fingers or my mouth?”

“Wanna suck your cock, Dean.”

“You’re gonna let me fuck your mouth, right Sam? Go deep in that warm throat of yours?” Sam made a strangled sound that Dean took as a yes. “Go on, put your fingers between those sweet lips. I know you want something else but that’ll have to do it for now.” And Sam just _did it_. He moaned around his fingers like it was the best thing he had ever tasted and Dean swore he could feel the vibrations on his own cock.

“I’m gonna suck your dick too then. And lick your hole, make you all nice and wet so that you can take my cock next.”

“Oh, god, Dean.”

“That’s right, baby brother. Now put your fingers in your hole for me, can you do that?”

“Are you…are you touching yourself too?” Sam asked, breathless.

Dean laughed. “Wish I could but I’m not going to jack off in a dirty phone box in front of a motel.”

“Just – _shit_ , feels so good…take your dick out a little?”

“Sam.”

“I wanna…wanna come with you, big brother. Please?”

Dean could never say no to Sam begging, especially with that pretty, innocent voice. Whether it was for the last bowl of cereals or for sex, it just wasn’t in him. He glanced around him and slowly undid the zip of his pants. When he finally took his leaking cock out of his boxers and gave a first stroke, he let out a groan, to which Sam responded with a moan.

“How many fingers, Sammy?”

“Three.”

“Think you’re ready for me?”

“Yes, please, Dean!”

“Yeah, don’t worry, I’m gonna give it to you good and deep, just how you like it,” he let out, stroking his shaft faster now. He pictured Sam spread out, naked and writhing under him, could almost feel the hot and tight insides of his brother encircling his cock. 

“Fuck, Sam, I’m so gonna make you take it…”

“Yes, Dean, fuck, take me hard!” 

He could faintly hear, under his brother’s squeaks, the sound of Sam’s fingers pounding in him at a frantic rhythm he tried to match with his fist.

“I’m almost there, baby,” he panted.

“Me too. Gonna come like you’re inside me, Dean? Right there in that phone box where everyone can see you jerk off for your little brother?”

That made it for Dean. As soon as the words reached his ears, thoughts ran through his mind. People watching him through the glass, lust filling their eyes from looking at him stroke his dick for his brother, like a horny animal. And what if someone heard Sam too? What if they heard him scream his need for Dean’s cock, and only his? Sam was so loud; all the motel probably knew what a slut he was. Yes, that’s what he was. Dean’s perfect little brother was a fucking cocklsut.

His head spun and, on the verge of passing out, he shot thick white strips on the already tainted pane as Sam cried out his own orgasm. He gave himself a few seconds, the time his legs stopped shaking, then Dean promptly put himself back in his jeans and wiped the sweat on his forehead. He casted a glance around. The parking lot was empty.

“That was…”

“So fucking hot,” Sam completed with a blissful giggle. “I _knew_ exhibitionism turned you on.”

“Smartass,” Dean muttered.

“I miss you, Dean,” Sam sighed after some time. “When are you coming back?”

“In a day or two, max. We just gotta make sure we definitely ganked the ghost."

“’Kay.” The sadness in Sam’s voice made Dean’s chest tighten. Between the hunts John took Dean to and school, they hadn’t been doing anything besides quick hand jobs in some time. He would make it up to him as soon as they would find themselves alone together.

“See you, Sammy.”

“Bye, Dee.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is it, my first PWP. I don't know whether to feel ashamed or proud...  
> Thank you for reading anyway. Let me know what you thought of it with comments and kudos :)


End file.
